Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Punkotic
Summary: A quick one shot of what could have happened if the time vortex had taken residence inside of Ianto during the kiss in cyber-woman. Combined with the grief of Lisa, Ianto doesn't cope well during the confinement to his flat and attempts to take matters into his own hands. (Warning: dark and contains suicidal attempt.)


On the verge of regaining consciousness, he failed to notice the presence of someone next to him. His mind fuzzy from the aftermath of the concoction of both the whiskey and pills he muffled out a groan; his mind signaling to him that he was dehydrated he licked his lips.

A small frown emerged on his face when he heard movement behind him, but it was only when he felt hands grab hold of him that he struggled.

'Oomph!' he grumbled, struggling against the strong pair of arms he resisted; probably not as well as he could've seeing as he was still under the influence of alcohol.

'Ianto!'

His eyes shot open, in front of him his boss; Jack, was trying to restrain Ianto's arms that were flying out at him.

Regaining himself, Ianto glanced up at him; his thoughts wild.

'What are you doing here?' he eventually managed, his voice rough.

'I came to check on you, there had been reports of a gun fire that emerged from your flat and I came to check that you hadn't committed suicide.' he paused, his eyes taking in the scene around him his eyes grew stern. 'But it looks like I wasn't far off.'

Ianto stared at him, 'how did you even get in? I'm not aware that I ever gave you a key...'

'That doesn't matter.' Jack pressed, in his hand he now held the half empty whiskey bottle and pack of pills that Ianto had consumed. 'Where are the rest?'

'Why do you think there's more?' Ianto grumbled, his eyes not quite meeting Jack's.

'Trust me, I know how desperate people can get; especially if they want to end it. You wouldn't just have one pack of pills; they wouldn't have been enough to completely finish the job. Now, where are they?'

Aggravated, Ianto glanced down still avoiding his gaze. 'Under my pillow.'

Jack pushed off of him, gaining balance on his feet he took quick yet timid strides in the direction of Ianto's room; both the whiskey and pills still clutched inside of his hands.

Now finally left alone to gather up his thoughts, Ianto managed to push himself up onto his palms. His heartbeat rapid and his breaths shallow he risked a quick glance over toward the bathroom. Maybe that overdose on both the whiskey and the pills wasn't such a good idea after all, he now felt like crap and he could feel the stomach acid as it began to creep it's way up his throat.

Jack returned moments later, in his hand was the extra packets of pills that he had retrieved from under Ianto's pillow but in the other; was a bloodied rag.

'Ianto? What have you done?'

Tiredly, Ianto lifted his head to meet his gaze. 'I have no idea to what you're talking about sir.'

He watched as a flash of anger appeared in his boss' eyes, something that he had rarely seen up until now. 'Don't play games with me Ianto, this is serious; this amount of blood inflicts that you've done yourself some serious damage.'

He dropped the rag on the floor, his eyes now casting down Ianto's limp frame he rejoined him on the floor; this time his hands free he began to check him for injuries. 'Where does it hurt?' he asked, his eyes focused on checking the exposed areas on his arms and face for any injuries.

'My heart.' Ianto answered plainly, not fully cooperating.

His response was a grunt, 'Ianto, I'm trying to help you. Now tell me, where have you inflicted self harm?' he checked Ianto's wrists to his discouragement, turning them over he found no cuts to indicate that he had slit them open. Just dry blood.

'I don't want you here.' grumbled Ianto, now struggling against Jack's arms again he felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

'Tough, you've clearly shown yourself to be incapable of being alone by yourself. How long Ianto, how long has this been going on for?' he moved to lift up the bottom of Ianto's shirt but he stopped him.

'It's all your bloody fault!' he hissed, having completely avoided his boss' question.

Eyebrows raised, 'my fault? You're the one who brought a half converted cyber-woman into our base, you've brought this all completely on yourself.'

'you're the one who brought me back! I would've died if you hadn't of kissed me at the bottom of the water tower. I would've been reunited with Lisa and yet you had to bring me back didn't you, couldn't have let me go; no. I've been trying to be with her ever since but I can't bloody die!'

Shocked at his words, Jack pushed past Ianto's hands and forcefully lifted up his shirt. Underneath, there was nothing but long red marks; hinting that there had been deep slits across his chest there was nothing now but the dried blood along with the red skin which had been agitated making his skin red raw.

Silenced at the thought, Jack shared a look with Ianto. 'That gun shot?'

'I had shot myself in the head.' he answered quietly.

Jack had checked Ianto's head, but he didn't manage to find any injury of any sort to indicate that he had cut himself let alone shot a bullet. There was nothing, nothing to suggest that he had ever attempted to commit suicide; and that scared Jack.

It petrified him.

In front of him, Ianto made a face as he struggled to contain the indigestion that emerged from deep within his chest. 'Can you leave me alone now?'

'I think it's clear that we've gone past that stage,' Jack glanced around timidly, ashamed in himself that he had let this go on for so long. In his mind he calculated the best possibility that there was for Ianto, but he was struggling to find it.

Ianto moaned, 'Let me grieve in peace.' in his mouth, a small collection of his stomach acid began to form.

'You call this peace? You've tried to commit suicide at least three times, and you call this peaceful?'

'It's away from you, isn't it?' he paused, his stomach turning he glanced up partially to meet his boss' gaze. 'I'm gonna vomit.'

With support, Jack briskly carried the pair of them to Ianto's bathroom. Ianto's arm wrapped around Jack's shoulder for heavy support, he felt his stomach burn as the access fluid began to travel northwards. Having caught him off guard, Ianto had only just made it to the toilet when he violently gagged up the whiskey and pills.

His shoulders hunched over the toilet, his now healed knuckles clenched tightly against themselves and his stomach vigorously heaved. This happened for about a minute, and it was only when Ianto was gagging up nothing that he pulled himself away from the toilet.

His breaths rough and defiant, he flushed the toilet once and lent against it to regain his strength; he no longer obtained the energy to move. That had just used the little of it that he had left.

In front of him, he had been unaware that Jack had some point left the room and had returned with a glass of water.

'Drink this.'

Ianto took it silently, his face rough he took a generous sip; the after affect mouth watering he took a couple more swigs. 'Now you care?' he managed, his eyes heavy.

'I've always cared, just because I don't correctly display it you think that I've never once stopped to reflect on how much this job affects you?' he paused, 'besides, this is now my responsibility just as much as it is yours.'

For the next hour, much to Ianto's annoyance; the pair of them worked on getting the pills out of his system. A concoction of whiskey, pills, and blood left Ianto's lips; hinting that he had damaged one of his major organs a grunt escaped his lips.

No wonder he felt like death.

Beside him, Jack had put the fresh glass of water beside him and opened up his vortex manipulator at the first sight of blood. His eyes flicked between both Ianto and his wrist strap as he pulled up the life scanner.

Seconds into scanning him, Jack frowned. 'You've damaged your liver.'

'Great.' muttered Ianto.

'Other than that, it looks like you've finally got the rest of the pills and whiskey out of your system and luckily none caused any further damage.' there was a wave of sadness that washed over him, 'now all we can do is wait for your liver to heal itself.'

Ianto moaned at the thought, the curse of immortality finally reaching his sub conscience he risked a glance at him.

No wonder Jack drank his sorrows away in whiskey.

 _..._

 _This was just a quick one shot that came to mind one day and I had to write it down, as I had always been intrigued with the idea that seeing as Ianto had been on the verge of death the time vortex could have easily taken residence inside of him as a new host when Jack transferred some of it over during cyber-woman._

 _I'm not entirely familiar with the affects of an overdose but I took into account the situation of being immortal so I adapted it so it fitted the purpose of the story :)_


End file.
